Hora de Dormir
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: A pequena filha do Máscara da Morte está com medo de dormir. E agora?Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Hora de Dormir.**

**Capítulo 1: Noites insones.**

Baseado em fatos reais! XD! Acreditem...¬¬

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada E as Editoras e Empresas licenciadas. Maeve e Ângela são criações minhas.**

Quinta feira à noite... E ele estava muito animado. A sua esposa havia dado sinais durante o jantar todo que queria uma noite inesquecível e ele, como um bom italiano não negaria isso a sua bela Maeve.

Uma última olhada no espelho sorriu. Namoraria na varanda, depois colocaria Ângela para dormir e então...

- Papai... -uma garotinha de cabelos loiros em seus quatro anos de idade apareceu na porta, abraçada a um escorpião de pelúcia. Máscara da Morte ainda achava o presente que Milo havia dado a sua filha de mau gosto, mas a menina adorava o "Puppy" dela.- Posso vê televisão?

- Só se for os seus desenhos. Não tem nada de bom na televisão para você, anjinho. -ele a pega no colo.

- DVD! –ela ri.

- Tá. Você escolhe o filme. –e a leva para o quarto, onde havia uma pequena TV e um aparelho de DVD. - Uma hora de filme e cama, mocinha.

- Tá. –ela concordou, pulando na cama abraçada ao Puppy.- Quelo...hmmm...-pensativa.- Barbie!

Giovanni procura entre os DVDs da menina o que ela pediu e coloca no aparelho, depois dá um beijo na filha e sai para poder namorar um pouco a esposa na varanda da Casa.

Dez minutos depois, Ângela já estava entediada e resolve procurar outro filme. Achou os de seu pai, que dizia que ela não deveria assistir, pegou o primeiro e colocou no aparelho. Logo apareceu o nome "Brinquedo Assassino" nos créditos e Ângela sentou no tapete para assistir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na varanda...

O casal estava sentado nas escadarias, se beijando e aproveitando os momentos de paz que vivenciavam, quando de repente...

- Oi. –um cavaleiro de Escorpião sorridente apareceu entre eles.

- Inseto! Está querendo morrer?

- Não... queria açúcar mesmo. –respondeu com uma xícara na mão.

- Veio na minha casa às dez da noite para pegar açúcar? –Máscara da Morte não acreditava.

- Ah, não... Também vim ver se tinha chocolate em pó. Acabou o pó lá em casa e eu queria fazer um bolo de chocolate, já que estava com vontade de comer um e...hummm...Maeve, você fez bolo de chocolate? Estou sentindo um aroma delicioso...

- Fiz sim Milo, você quer?

- Ele não quer. Fora da minha casa, inseto!

- Aquele que tem cobertura? –olhos do escorpião brilhando.

- Sim. –a loira respondeu sorrindo.

- Ei, não me ouviu te expulsando da minha casa?

Então, ouviram um grito vindo da casa. Milo e Máscara da Morte foram os primeiros a entrar, indo diretamente para o quarto de Ângela, que estava debaixo dos cobertores, chorando.

- Ângela, figllia.-sentou na cama, puxando o cobertor.- O que houve?

- O Churkie vai me pegá!-respondeu abraçando o pai.

- Churkie?- ele olha para a TV. - Quem deixou você ver este filme?

- Brinquedo Assassino, um clássico. - Milo desliga a TV. – Mas não é filme para criança.

- Tava o DVD ali e eu coloquei e assisti. -respondeu inocentemente.

- Ahhhh, caspista... Não devia ter deixado isso perto dos seus desenhos.

- Também concordo Giovanni. -a esposa apareceu na porta. - Agora ela vai ter pesadelos.

- Ela não vai ter pesadelos. Ângela não é impressionável. -respondeu o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- É. É filha dele e sobreviveu a isso. - Milo comentou, apontando com o polegar para o Máscara da Morte que o olhou de maneira assassina.

- Num vou tê pesadelo, mamãe. –a menina confirmou.

- Quero só ver. - disse a mulher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três horas mais tarde... Primeira noite... Ângela já estava na cama, dormindo.

No quarto de seus pais, eles estavam ocupados entre beijos e carícias, o calor no local aumenta, bem como a intensidade dos beijos trocados...

- Papai, to cum medo.

Máscara da Morte assustado, cai da cama.

- Ângela. Já deveria estar dormindo!

- Mas... Mas... O Churkie vai me pegá!-olhos marejados, abraçando o escorpião de pelúcia.

- Pode dormir aqui com a mamãe, amor. - responde a mãe, dando espaço na cama para a menina, que prontamente aceitou.

Máscara da Morte suspirou ruidosamente, sua noite de quinta estava arruinada e foi para a cama. Alguns minutos depois, parecia que a paz voltava a reinar naquele lar, o cavaleiro de câncer estava adormecido, quando sentiu que um chute o atingira no estomago. Abriu um dos olhos e viu a perna de Ângela colocada em cima de sua barriga.

Com jeito, ele retirou a perna e de repente, levou um "soco" da mãozinha da menina no rosto. Sorriu e tirou a mão. Ângela moveu-se e voltou a chutá-lo, ainda adormecida, em uma região delicada de seu baixo ventre.

O cavaleiro segurou um gemido de dor, se encolhendo na cama.

- O chute... Puxou a mim... -gemeu, levantando da cama, e pegando o travesseiro, indo se deitar no quarto da filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte...

Um mal humorado cavaleiro de câncer, por ter dormido encolhido em uma cama de criança e por não ter tido sua noite com a esposa, chegava ao salão do Grande mestre para uma reunião.

Passou por todos, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis e sentando em seu lugar a mesa de reunião.

- Nossa! Dormiu comigo ontem, Máscara?-Afrodite o provocou. - Nem me cumprimentou.

- Sem piadas. Tive uma noite péssima! Ângela teve pesadelos a noite toda! Tive que dormir na cama dela!

- Quem manda deixar uma menina assistir um filme de terror? – Milo o repreendeu com ares de sábio.

- Eu não deixei porra nenhuma! Ela estava assistindo ao filme da Barbie quando a deixei no quarto! Não sabia que ela ia colocar um DVD de terror!

- Eu ouvi os gritos dela na casa de Touro. - comentou Aldebaran. -Fiquei preocupado.

- Lembro-me de ter assistido ao meu primeiro filme de terror aos dez anos. – Milo comentou. - A noite dos Mortos Vivos de Malibu! Tive pesadelos por uma semana com o surfista zumbi de duas cabeças!

Todos o olharam sem entender.

- É um clássico! Junto com O ataque dos tomates assassinos do Espaço Sideral!- defendeu-se.

- Ângela só ficou impressionada. -Máscara falou. -Hoje ela deve dormir tranqüila e eu também.

- Crianças pequenas costumam ter pesadelos até mesmo com desenhos animados. É natural ter medo. -comentou Shaka.

- E os Palhaços Assassinos de Marte... Nunca mais olhei para os palhaços da mesma maneira!-Milo ainda comentava. - Mas o clássico o ataque dos Coelhos Carnívoros Gigantes...

- Alguém cala a boca dele?-pediu Shaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segunda noite...

Máscara da Morte olhou para o relógio, hora de colocar Ângela na cama. Mas a menina parecia relutar.

- Mas é hora de mocinhas dormirem. -avisou.

- Não to com sono... uuuuáááááá... -bocejando. -Num quero dormir, ou o Boneco Assassino me pega!

- Se algum boneco assassino apareceu seu pai o manda pro Yomotsu.

- Num quero dormir. –emburrada.

- E se eu contar uma história?

- Não.

- Contar carneirinhos?

- Não.

- Te dar um cavalo?

- Hmmm... Não.

- O que você quer para dormir, Ângela?

- Quero... hmmmm...você canta?

- Eu detesto cantar!

- Então... Não vou dormir. -cruza os braços.

- Vamos fazer assim... Vou assistir um filminho com você, e depois você vai dormir, certo?

- Tá.

Máscara da Morte colocou um dos desenhos de Ângela no DVD e ficou sentado com a menina, assistindo a abertura de algum desenho animado, logo estava dormindo.

- Papai... -Ângela abrindo a pálpebra de seu olho.- Acorda pra vê o desenho cumigo!

- Papai não tava dormindo.

- Tá sim.

- Tava descansando os olhos.

- Mas tava roncando! Fica acordado cumigo que to com medo...

- Medo do que?

- Do filme...

- É Bambi! Não tem nada neste filme para ter medo e te ...

"_Bang!_

_-Mamãe? Mamãe? Cadê você?"_

- Droga...

- A mãe do Bambi morreu? –lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não! Ela foi... Passear no céu e...

- Buuuuuáááááááááááá!!!!!!!!!!!

Ângela chorava e Máscara da Morte estava se desesperando.

- Qual o problema? Estou ouvindo esta menina chorando na minha casa!-Saga entrou com cara de poucos amigos, acompanhado de Kanon.

- A mãe... Do Bambi morreu... -a menina disse, soluçando.

- Bambi é do mal. –Kanon suspirou.

- Buuuuuáááááááááááá!!!!!!!!!!!

- Por que não mostra outro desenho para ela?-perguntou Saga.

- Tá, vou colocar o Rei Leão.

- Ah, tá... A cena da morte de Mufasa não te diz nada?- Saga perguntou.

- Que você assistiu desenhos da Disney, Saga? –Kanon zoando.

- Disney é uma péssima influência para as crianças hoje em dia! Leia um bom livro para ela. -Shaka entrou na sala.

- Como vocês estão entrando na minha casa?

- Porta dos fundos aberta. -respondeu Milo, entrando na sala com uma lata de refrigerante na mão. - Ah, acabou o refrigerante e o pão. -avisou.- O choro da Ângela tá ameaçando acordar a Alyce!

- Tá invadindo minha cozinha!

- Leia isso para ela. -Shaka mostra um livro.

- Mamãe Ganso?-Máscara da Morte olhou para Shaka.

- Clássicos dos clássicos da literatura infantil. -respondeu o virginiano.

- Deve ser tão tedioso que ela deve dormir. - falou Milo sentando ao lado de Ângela. - Oi, princesinha!

- Não vou ler isso! É idiotice!

- Leia os três porquinhos!-sugeriu Milo.

- Por que não canta para ela e pronto?-Kamus entrou sonolento. -Esta bagunça está chegando na minha casa.

- Acho que ela dormiria se todos vocês... SAISSEM DA MINHA CASA!!!-esbravejou Máscara da Morte.

- Usted podia gritar mais baixo! Quero dormir!-Shura entrou, comendo batatas fritas. -Aceitam?

- Esta batata é minha!-Giovanni apontou para o espanhol.

- Era. – Shura engolindo outra batata.

- Parem com isso todos! –ordenou Aiolos entrando acompanhado pelo irmão e Mu de Áries. - Deste jeito até Hades acorda com este barulho.

-UIA!-Milo apontou para os pés do cavaleiro de leão.

-Que foi?-perguntaram Aiolos e Aiolia ao mesmo tempo

-Desde quando usa pantufas de gatinho, Aiolia?-rindo, quase as gargalhadas, deixando Aiolia vermelho.

- Desde que ganhou um par da Marin.-respondeu Aiolos com vergonha pelo irmão.

- Parece-me que Ângela está com problemas para dormir. -comentou Mú.- Que tal se nos uníssemos e o ajudássemos a fazer a menina dormir?

-Sim!-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Dio Mio...-suspira Máscara da Morte, prevendo que aquela noite seria a mais longa de sua vida.

E estava certo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hora de Dormir.**

**Capítulo 2: Como curar insônia.**

Na Casa de Câncer...alta madrugada.

-Alguma sugestão de como curar insônia de criança?-Shura perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Olha...-O cavaleiro de Câncer tenta argumentar.

- Cantigas de ninar sempre ajudam!-comentou Shaka.

- Eu posso resolver isso...-novamente Giovanni tenta falar.

- Boa idéia! – Milo comemorou. -Princesinha, que tal o tio Milo cantar pra você.

- Eu quelo! –a menina exultou.

- Vai aí um rap no capricho para a minha princesa!-ele se levanta e começa a imitar um cantor de Rap.

- "Menina bonita.

Tá na hora de dormir!

Papai faz careta

Mas não intimida não

Hu, hu, hu

Ele não intimida não!

Hu, hu, hu

Ele não intimida não!"

- Raps normalmente não tem rimas?-perguntou Shaka.

- Nunca fui bom com rimas!

- Quer poluir a mente desta menina com lixo!-Shaka torceu o nariz.- Deveria cantar algo com mais cultura! Aprendizado!

-Concordo!-enfatizou Kamus.

- Tu anda vendo muito Barney, Shaka... Ih, é o Kamus que é fã dele!-rindo e apontando para o francês que mostrou o dedo médio para Milo.

- O que foi issu que o tio Kamus fez com o dedo, papai?-ela pergunta inocente.

- Ele não fez nada com o dedo! Ele tá com câimbra no dedo! Só isso! Não faz isso ou nascerá uma verruga no seu dedinho. -olhar furioso a Kamus que se desculpa e depois dá um tapa na cabeça de Milo.

- Querem que eu cante para a menina? Algo que minha mãezinha cantava para mim quando eu era menino!-pediu Aldebaran.

- Se eu falar não, vocês não me ouvem mesmo. -suspirou o cavaleiro de câncer.

- "Boi, boi, boi...

Boi da cara preta.

Pega esta menina,

Que tem medo de careta!"

- Por que o boi da cara preta?-indagou Shaka.- E por que ele pegaria a menina só pelo medo dela de caretas? É ilógica esta canção! Ilógica e também anti-ética! Incentiva o racismo! Por que só o boi da cara preta tem que ser mal? O boi da cara branca seria bom?

- Shaka... Você não deve ter tido uma infância feliz.-Milo coloca a mão no ombro do virginiano.-Mas como tu é chato!

- Ei, falem baixo. -avisou Aiolia. -Ela tá dormindo.

Todos sorriram ao verem a garotinha ressonando tranqüilamente abraçada à almofada no sofá.

- Deve ter se entediado com tanta idiotice que vocês falaram para ela!-comentou Kamus, sussurrando.

- Agora saiam daqui que eu vou colocar ela para dormir no quarto!-ordenou o cavaleiro de câncer, irritado.

- Tá.

Todos concordaram e saiam de fininho da sala para os fundos da casa e consequentemente, voltarem para seus lares. De repente...

- Num to dormindo... -Ângela levanta no sofá esfregando os olhos.- Ficam cumigo. To cum medo!

- Com medo do que, Ângela?-pergunta Kamus.

- Do Churkie! Do caçador que matou a mãe do Bambi!

- Mas é só um filme! –replica Máscara da Morte a beira do desespero.

- Mas to cum medo ainda.-faz carinha de choro.

- Dormiremos aqui com você princesa!- diz Milo.

- Que?!- todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E se o Chuckie aparecer, eu mando uma Antares nele, o tio Kamus transforma ele em boneco de gelo e o tio Shura faz raspadinha com ele, tá?-ignorando os amigos.

- Tá!-a menina toda contente.-Mas não to cum sono agora. Quero ver desenho!

- Então vamos ver desenhos!-exultou Milo.

Duas da manhã...

- Connie, a vaquinha de novo? –resmungou Shura.

- Odeio Discovery Kids...-suspira Aiolia.

- Shhhhh...quero ver se a Connie ajuda a formiguinha a voltar para casa.-pediu Shaka e por pouco Aiolia não consegue esganá-lo, sendo segurado por Shura e seu irmão.- Isso sim é um desenho para crianças.

- Queria ver Liga da Justiça...-resmungou Milo.

- Queria estar na minha casa com a minha mulher.- fala Saga.

- Idem. –suspira Kanon.

E Ângela olhava fixamente para a TV, assistindo ao desenho, abraçada ao Puppy.

- Só sei que se eu não fizer Ângela perder este medo de dormir a noite, estamos perdidos...- Giovanni suspirou, quase cochilando.

-Num quelo mais ver desenho.-resmungou a menina. –Tô com fome.

- Aí, será que ainda tem alguma coisa para comer. O Aldebaran comeu todo o bolo de chocolate que a Maeve fez sozinho!-Shura olhou torto para o cavaleiro de touro.-E nem ofereceu um pedaço!

- Eu preciso comer a cada duas horas, meu metabolismo é...

- Guloso!-resmungou Shura.

- Gordo...-acrescentou Máscara da da Morte.

-Ei, isso aqui não é gordura! Tenho ossos grandes! –defendeu-se Touro.

- Não tem nada na dispensa. Alguém já disse a você que tem que fazer compras?-perguntou Milo a um Máscara da Morte que contava mentalmente até dez.

-Ei, repararam que alguém ainda não apareceu aqui?-Mu levantou a questão, olhando ao redor.

-Acho que tem gente demais aqui!-resmungou Máscara da Morte.

- O Afrodite!-responde Kanon.

- A casa dele é tão longe que nem deve ter ouvido esta bagunça e tem o fato dele dormir igual a uma pedra.-respondeu Aldebaran.-Ei, será que ele tem biscoitinhos de maçã e canela em casa? Adoro estes biscoitinhos!

- Vai lá buscar pra gente...mejor, yo vou buscar ou usted é capaz de comer tudo antes de chegar a Aquário.-declarou Shura.

-Tá insinuando que eu sou esfomeado? – Aldebaran ergueu-se, furioso.

- Não. Estou afirmando que é um esfomeado!-Shura também se levantou, encarando Aldebaran.-Eu queria comer bolo de chocolate e você nem deixou migalhas para as formigas!

- Papai, eles vão brigar?-perguntou Ângela e imediatamente os dois cavaleiros perceberam que a menina reparava e pararam.

-Não, princesinha. Tão brincando.-afirmou Milo.

- Ângela, chega de manha. Filmes não são reais, eu já te expliquei! Não existe nenhum Chuckie, monstros e...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Os cavaleiros olharam para onde Máscara da Morte apontava assustado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!-gritaram assustados com a chegada de Afrodite, com uma touca na cabeça, hobbie de seda azul bebê, máscara de beleza verde no rosto.

- Vi as luzes acesas aqui quando acordei para beber um gole de água mineral sueca.-disse o pisciano, erguendo a sobrancelha reparando que todos estavam boquiabertos, olhando para ele.-Que foi? Nunca viram uma máscara facial antes?

-Err...-Shura apontou para o rosto de Afrodite, ia dizer algo mas desistiu.

- O fato de eu usar creme no rosto não reduz a minha masculinidade, concordam?-insistiu Afrodite, com as mãos na cintura.

-Bem...-Aiolia disfarçou pegando o controle da TV e resmungou para Kanon.-Não falo nada da touca.

- Não sou gay!-furioso.

Alguém tossiu. Todos disfarçaram e se levantaram escondendo a vontade de rir.

- Aff...como acham que eu mantenho a minha beleza? Com longas horas de sono, água mineral pura da montanha e cremes hidratantes, ora.-respondeu o rapaz.-E por falar em sono, porque todos estão acordados se não estamos em guerra ou algo assim?

-Ângela anda tendo pesadelos com filmes de terror.-Shaka respondeu, o único que se mantinha sério, diante da "cena".

-Oh, minha afilhadinha. Minha futura discípula com medo de filmes de terror?-sentou-se ao lado da menina.-Filmes não são reais e pesadelos não nos fazem mal. Quem foi o ignóbil que deixou uma criança ver um filme de terror?

- O pai.-Milo respondeu e desviou-se de um chute do canceriano.

-Eu sei...-disse a menina desanimada.-Mas o boneco assassino me dá medo. E tem o caçador que matou a mãe do Bambi...

-E que tal se a gente te distraísse com uma historinha?-sugeriu Afrodite, sorrindo.

-Conta uma história, tio?-a menina sorriu toda feliz.

-Vou contar...bem...-Afrodite ficou pensativo e olhou para os amigos e sorriu.-_Era uma vez... Um lindo príncipe chamado Afrodite, de beleza inigualável e..._

-Espera aí!-Shaka interrompeu.-Não deveria ser uma princesa? E por que ele se chama Afrodite?

-Quem está contando a história?-Afrodite indagou.

-Você.-respondeu Shaka.

-Então...eu coloco o sexo e o nome que eu quero nos personagens da MINHA história! Posso continuar?

-Pode.-responderam todos resignados.

-Bem...continuando...-ficou pensativo.- _O lindo príncipe Afrodite era muito, muito, muito belo! _

"_Príncipe Afrodite: -Oh, como sou belo!-dizia o príncipe, cercado por passarinhos e criaturinhas fofas! Vestindo uma bela roupa de príncipe encantado!"_

-Vou vomitar.-resmunga Saga.

"_Mas tão belo que despertou a inveja do rei padrasto malvado dele! O rei Saga!"-_acrescentou Afrodite olhando para Saga, e os demais riram.

" _Todos os dias, o rei Saga ia conversar com seu espelho mágico e perguntava:_

_Rei Saga: Espelho, Espelho meu...tem alguém mais lindo e gostoso do que eu?_

_Espelho (Que parece com o Burro de Shrek): Antes tu era o mais belo e gostoso das paradas, ô rei Saga. Agora quem é o mais belo é outro bofe, sacou?"_

-Parou! Parou!-pediu Shura.-Por que o Burro?

-Para dar humor a história. E eu o acho muito engraçado!-justificou Afrodite.- Vão me deixar contar a história ou não?

- Claro.-respondeu Kamus, que não queria admitir estar interessado na história.

-Bem... O rei ficou furioso lógico!-continuou a narrar, olhando para Ângela que prestava a atenção em tudo.-E ordenou ao Espelho que dissesse quem era a pessoa que se dizia mais belo que ele. Lógico que era inveja!

"_Rei Saga: Diga Espelho! Quem é esta pessoa?_

_Espelho: É o Mister Príncipe Encantado deste ano, majestade. O príncipe Afrodite!_

_Rei Saga: Pois ele vai ver! Eu acabarei com a concorrência e eu serei o mais Belo deste mundo! Hihihihihihiheheheheheehehehahahahahahahahaahahaha! Eu darei...darei...-procurando algo, olhando para os lados.-Eu darei a ele ..."_

-Banana envenenada?

Milo sugere, e logo em seguida teve que se esquivar rapidamente de centenas de rosas piranhas atiradas contra ele, e no processo, Shura e Aldebaran também tiveram que se proteger.

-OW! Cuidado para onde apontas estas flores!-grita Shura irritado.

- Por Atena...-geme Saga, envergonhado.

-Que legal tio Afrodite!-a menina bateu palmas.-Um dia vai mi ensinar a faze isso?

-Claro, princesa! Afinal, sou seu padrinho E futuro mestre!-dizia o pisciano todo orgulhoso.

-JÁ CHEGA!-gritou Máscara da Morte assustando a todos.-QUERO TODOS PARA FORA DA MINHA CASA AGORA!

-Mas que ingratidão!-Afrodite estava indignado.-Estamos tentando te ajudar e nos trata assim? Que tipo de amigos é você?

-Quem disse que sou amigo de vocês?-murmurou o canceriano.

-Adoro quando ele dá piti.-Milo ri.-Mas o fato é que estamos diante de uma crise aqui.

-Eu dou conta das crises da minha casa!

-Acontece que a história do Afrodite é tediosa demais! -e sussurra para o Máscara da Morte.-Fora que estava pink demais! Vai que o príncipe Afrodite queira beijar o rei Saga! Ia se engraçado!

-Eu ouvi isso! Considere-se um aracnídeo morto!-Afrodite com uma rosa branca na mão, sendo segurado por Aldebaran.-Deixa eu matar ele só um pouquinho!

-Eu vou contar uma história para a Ângela!-decidiu Milo.-E uma história de verdade! De como um garotinho aparentemente inocente, derrotou um poderoso monstro usando sua inteligência, e beleza também.

-Aposto que o menino se chamava Milo.-comentou Kamus, cruzando os braços com cara de tédio.

-Um menino super bacana chamado...Milo!

-Não disse?

-Eeeeee!-Ângela batia palmas.

-Então...-Milo começou.-Era uma vez...um garoto esperto chamado Milo Malasartes!

-Milo Malasartes?!?!?!-perguntaram todos espantados.

-Fiquem quietos e escutem!-pediu o escorpiano.-Bem, este menino morava em um lugar chamado Santuário, treinava e estudava muito!

-Ele é você tio Milo?-perguntou a menina espantada.

-Isso aí, gatinha! Bem, continuando. Um dia o esperto e bonitão Milo.-os amigos suspiravam como se não acreditassem no que ouviam.-Estava indo visitar seu amigo menos esperto e menos bonitão!

-Se disser meu nome, congelo sua língua.-avisou Kamus.

-Chamado Aiolia.-continuou Milo.

-EI!-protestou o leonino.

-Quando de repente, apareceu na frente dele um ogro enorme, verde, de olhos assassinos e...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-gritou Ângela, saindo correndo e pulando no colo do pai.

-Muito boa, Milo!-cutucou Kamus.

-Não! Não Ângela! É o Shrek!-tentava consertar.

-Por que o Shrek?-perguntou Shaka sem entender.

-O Afrodite colocou o burro na história dele e ninguém achou tão ruim!

-Já chega!-disse Mu.-Vocês estão piorando a situação, não percebem?

-Olha quem fala. Você não fez nada, só ficou comendo pipoca a noite toda!-alfinetou Milo.

-Eu! Pelo menos não fiquei papagaiando e atrapalhando! Fazendo tanta bagunça!-apontando para os demais cavaleiros.

Ofendidos, começou uma verdadeira discussão entre eles. Máscara da Morte olhou a cena com a filha no colo e suspirou. Contou até dez e não adiantou muito. A colocou no chão.

-Tampe os ouvidos!-ordenou e a menina obedeceu.-PAREEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

O grito quase ensurdecedor fez todos se calarem e perceberem o papel que faziam envergonhados. Shaka pigarreou, limpando a garganta.

-Peço perdão pelo comportamento deles.

-EI!-protestaram todos.

-Crianças.-Dohko disse, aparecendo bem a vontade encostado na porta.

-Desde quando está aí?-perguntou Shura.

-Faz tempo. Estava ouvindo a história do Milo Malasartes.- riu e Dohko se ajoelhou para ficar do tamanho da menina e perguntou com suavidade.- Ângela...Está muito tarde. E garotinhas precisam dormir, sabiam? Senão não crescem e ficam baixinhas iguais a...ao...Seiya! As crianças crescem saudáveis depois de dormirem bem.

-Verdade!-espantada e temerosa.

-Sim. Tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer para que você durma?-perguntou o libriano.

-Quelo qui o papai canta pra mim.-respondeu a menina sorrindo.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o protetor daquela casa.

-Ah, não!-protestou o canceriano.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hora de Dormir.**

**Epílogo:**

Cenário: Casa de Câncer.

Missão: Fazer Ângela dormir.

Relatório: Todos os cavaleiros tentaram em vão fazer a pequena Ângela dormir. Cantaram, mataram alguns contos de fadas, e agora...coube a missão ao próprio pai da criança fazê-la finalmente dormir...cantando.

Agora, todos estão ao redor de um homem, trajando apenas pijamas e chinelos, ele movia o corpo de lá pra cá, mexendo os braços e fazendo gestos seguindo a letra da música:

-Ninguém me ama ninguém me quer...

Por isso vouuuuuuuuuuuuu comer barata

Barata frita...barata assadaa...

Sopaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de barata

Pega a baratinha, arranca a cabecinha, chupa a melequinha

E joga as asinhas fora!!!

Após ouvirem a música que Giovanni cantou, todos ficaram em silêncio total, alguns com olhos arregalados, outros enojados, e uns piscando, como se não acreditassem no que presenciaram.

-Isso foi nojento!-comentou Kamus, com uma careta.

-Tomara que as crianças não aprendam esta música.-Comentou Shaka a Mu.

-Que música legal!-vibrou Aiolia.

-Lembrou minha infância.-Milo enxugando as lágrimas.

Todos olharam incrédulos para ambos, se afastando temerosos deles.

-Não me culpem!-Máscara da Morte emburrado.-De criança, eu só sei esta música!

-SHHHH!!!!!-pediu Dohko sussurrando, apontando para a menina adormecida no sofá, abraçada ao escorpião de pelúcia.-Ela dormiu!

-OOOOHHH...-suspiraram.

Fazendo sinal para que calassem a boca e saíssem, Máscara da Morte cobriu a menina com um lençol. Todos concordaram e saíram pé ante pé, sorridentes e confiantes de mais uma missão cumprida. Certos de que iriam para suas casas e desfrutariam do sono dos justos, quando de repente:

-Pai...to com sede!-Treze cavaleiros caíram de cara no chão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanheceu...

Enquanto os servos despertavam para cuidarem de seus afazeres e o desjejum de seus senhores, os soldados que permaneceram de vigília à noite, trocavam os turnos e se preparavam para se recolherem, após um merecido trabalho, Maeve também estava acordando.

Apesar de ter acordado várias vezes com o barulho na sala comunal da casa, achou melhor não ir até lá, já que o marido havia dito que resolveria o problema da insônia da sua filha sozinho.

Apesar de ter inicialmente protestado, achou melhor deixar que ele resolvesse isso. Afinal, os dois eram muito ligados.

Colocou o roupão, e desceu para preparar o café da manhã do jeito que seu marido gostava, e parou espantada com a cena diante dela.

Todos os cavaleiros deitados e adormecidos pela sala. Esparramados para dizer a verdade, no tapete, apertados no sofá, espremidos em um divã...mas profundamente adormecidos e roncando.

Na poltrona preferida de Máscara da Morte, lá estava ele sentado profundamente adormecido, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e com Ângela adormecida em seus braços, envolvida pelo lençol.

Ela sorriu com a cena e se aproximou devagar, desviando dos cavaleiros adormecidos no chão e com cuidado para não despertá-los. Então, ela pegou a menina no colo, mas fazendo o marido despertar.

-Hã? O que?

-Calma amor.-ela lhe dá um selinho.-Suba e durma na cama.

Ele acordou e olhou ao redor, esfregando o pescoço. Percebeu que os amigos acordariam, com toda certeza, com dores nas colunas e torcicolos. Tal pensamento o fez sorrir. Sentia-se vingado!

Com um aceno de cabeça concordou com a esposa. E ficou temeroso quando viu a filha acordando.

-Papai...

-Ah, Ângela...por favor! Você ainda está com medo de dormir?-desanimado.

-Não.-a menina sorriu.-Os titios me mostrou que não preciso ter medo!

-Ufa!-suspirou aliviado.

-Ainda mais se os titios vim toda noite brincá cumigo antes de eu dormir!-ela exultou.-Amanhã o tio Milo e o Tio Shaka vão dançá a dança do Siri!Tchau papai!

Restou ao cavaleiro cair sentado na poltrona mais uma vez, ao ver a esposa subindo as escadas com a menina no colo sorridente, estremecendo com a perspectiva de ter sua tranqüilidade invadida por estes homens todas as noites!

-Por que eu, Atena?-murmurou, olhando para cima.

FIM.

Nota: Porque eu te amo, MdM.


End file.
